


A Night at Oikawa's

by youwilllovemylaugh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Laundry, Operas, Singing, neighbor drama, roommate drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwilllovemylaugh/pseuds/youwilllovemylaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All hell breaks loose when Daichi locks Kuroo out of their room.</p><p>~</p><p>A birthday gift for <a href="http://www.suedeuxnim.tumblr.com">suedeuxnim</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at Oikawa's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suedeuxnim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suedeuxnim/gifts).



Kuroo had anticipated being roommates with Daichi was going to be difficult, but he had never guessed it was going to be this horrible. He'd had no other choice but to room with Daichi - everyone else on their university's volleyball team had paired up, or paid up to live in the volleyball house off campus, which neither of them could afford. Living on campus with Daichi made Kuroo wish he had gone to community college with Kenma, like Kenma had wanted, and joined a community league. At least there, he would have dominated the court easily, no sweat, instead of needing to spend his whole life in the gym practicing, like he had been since he got here.

His ridiculous practice schedule was what had him doing laundry at 3 AM in the first place. And it was this habit -or, rather, this dictation of schedule - that had gotten him locked out of their room again.

"Open this fucking door," Kuroo shouted into the peephole. He pounded on the door, kicked it, like he had been doing for the last hour. But Daichi slept like a dead rock - or a deaf one - and Kuroo soon knew that this was another one of those nights that he was going to sleep off in the hallway with his clean towels.

It was almost a quarter after three when he slumped against the door and let himself sink to the floor. He let his eyes flutter shut and began to doze, fitfully and angrily.

And then he heard a noise. He recognized it; he had heard this neighbor sing a hundred times before, at this exact time of night, every night, for over two months. 

Kuroo opened his eyes. He felt a rage begin to boil hot under his skin. And then he stood up and moved to listen at the door opposite his own.

There was a TV blaring somewhere in the background behind the door. He heard The Mikado playing. Over that, Kuroo heard someone singing along to the music in a horrible, wailing, off-key voice.

"Hey, do you mind?" Kuroo said into the door. "Some of us have to sleep out here." And then he added, in a small, bitter voice, "because they have dicks for roommates."

But the TV must have been too loud, because the person behind the door kept singing, or, really, bellowing along to the high-pitched song in his strangely deep voice.

The rage under Kuroo's skin had cooled and solidified; his limbs felt like they were filled with concrete. At least six people lived in this suite, and though he knew some of them, most of the people he knew had gone away for the long weekend, and he was too tired to try to guess who could be in there, or to pound on the door, so Kuroo went back to his own apartment door and slid to the floor again. His neighbor kept singing. Weirdly, his uncouth voice sounded soothing when Kuroo closed his eyes, and it lulled him to sleep almost instantly.

But it wasn't an easy sleep. Minutes later, he felt himself falling, and jerked awake to find himself prostrate on the floor, Daichi standing over him, the door that had once propped him up now propped open.

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker," Daichi said. His voice was little more than a threatening growl.  
"My incessant pounding didn't wake you, but the neighbor's shitty voice did?!"

Daichi didn't reply. Instead, he stepped over Kuroo on the floor and advanced to the neighbor's door, a baseball bat in hand. "Hey, asshole," he said, and whacked the door with the bat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the fuck," Kuroo said, as he leapt up and caught the tip of the bat before Daichi swung again. Behind him, the door to their room swung and clicked shut.

Both boys turned around and stared at their closed door.

Daichi was first to react. "You idiot!" he shouted, shoving Kuroo. "Now we're both locked out, and you have to go find the RA."

"Me? None of this would be happening if you hadn't locked me out in the first place." Kuroo got up in Daichi's face, but Daichi only pushed him away.

"Actually," Daichi said. "None of this would be happening if you could get your shit together." He punctuated his words with with shoves, until Kuroo was pinned to the wall behind him.  
Two months of passive-aggression rose in Kuroo's chest. He didn't care that Daichi still had the bat in his hands - Kuroo took three steps forward, until his nose and Daichi's were touching.

And then the door to the neighbor's suite swung open.

"Is something the matter?"

Both Kuroo and Daichi looked at the kid standing in the doorway, and were mutually astounded to find Oikawa Tooru standing there, smiling at them.

"Oikawa?!" they exclaimed.

"Daichi, Kuroo!" Oikawa said. "What are you doing outside at this time?"

"Trying to get back inside," Kuroo said, while Daichi said, "Trying to kill you."  
Oikawa blinked. "Are you guys locked out? You should call an RA."

Kuroo looked at Daichi. "Aone told me to stop bothering him with our petty arguments, and that he wasn't going to help us with our lock outs anymore."  
They all looked at each other.

"Well then, in that case, come in," Oikawa said with a grin. He stood aside and opened the door to his room.

Daichi and Kuroo took tentative steps inside. The room was decorated in teals and pinks, from the rug on the floor to the clock that hung on the wall, to the striped blanket that hung over the back of the couch.

"Welcome to my room!" Kuroo and Daichi stared around the place as if they had just entered an alternate universe. "Since you guys are shit out of luck, I figured you'd want to stay here tonight."

"Why would you think that?" Daichi asked.

Oikawa was in front of him in less than a second, that creepy, vaguely sinister smile on his face. "Why wouldn't you want to stay here?"

Daichi looked like he wanted to say something, but Kuroo put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"That will be fine, thank you, Oikawa." He backed off, went into his room and returned with two teal pillows and a pink blanket.

"You can sleep on the couch and push the chairs together. Iwaizumi is already away for the weekend, so he won't know you borrowed these. But he will kill me if I let anyone else sleep in his bed."

Kuroo wondered what that meant, but thought better of asking. "Thanks for your hospitality."

"Of course!" Oikawa said. "I'll turn in now and give you some privacy."

He disappeared, but moments after he shut his bedroom door, the opera started up again, louder than it had been through the door.

Daichi groaned. "If we're going to sleep through that, I'm taking the couch."

Kuroo, exhausted, sat down in one of the chairs. "You're a jackass, you know that?" 

Daichi laughed, and then Kuroo did too, until they were both hysterical. "So are you," Daichi said, once they'd calmed down a bit. He wrapped his body around the baseball bat, as if it were a body pillow. "So are you."

This was perhaps the most ridiculous evening they had ever had as roommates, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Kuroo hoped it would mean better things for the future. As they calmed down, succumbed to the temptation of sleep, Kuroo remembered his laundry, out in the hall.


End file.
